The present invention relates to wall protecting assemblies in general and in particular to wall protecting assemblies having a semi-resilient cover member positioned in spaced relation relative to associated wall surfaces.
Outwardly protruding corners of building walls such as in hospitals and other public buildings are exposed to damage thereto from impact resulting from forceful contact with various kinds of vehicles, for example, stretchers, wheelchairs, dining carts and the like. Attempts have been made to provide a corner guard that will protect both the wall surfaces adjacent the corner from damage resulting from the impact and damage to the vehicle colliding with the corner. Corner guards have been designed that incorporate a metallic base plate which overlies the intersecting wall surfaces and a resilient cover member which is positioned in spaced apart relation from the base plate. Upon impact the resilient member will deform absorbing the force although, if the impacting force is great enough, the resilient cover member comes in contact with the base plate. These types of assemblies generally provide protection for corners in that the force is transmitted over a greater area instead of just at the edge of the corner itself thereby lessening the extent of damage to the wall cover, corner and the object striking the corner. Drawbacks in these types of assemblies are generally twofold. The first drawback is that upon total deformation of the resilient covering member the total brunt of the remaining impact is borne by the rigid base member, thereby transmitting a corresponding jolt or impact to the wall surfaces. In addition the object impacting on the base member may be damaged by a strong impact. Also, because of the resilient nature of the covering member, prior assemblies have been complicated to manufacture in order to dissuade vandals from detaching the covering member from the base plate.